


let me set free with the sword of my youth (sample)

by pewpewtakeo



Category: COD zombies, Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pewpewtakeo/pseuds/pewpewtakeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As war rages between the kingdom and a Dark Mage with a long-standing grudge against it's royal family, the Queen and her most trusted companions are separated from each other on the front lines of the battle. Will anyone be able to find her in time? Or, will the Dark Mage achieve his goal of destroying the young Queen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me set free with the sword of my youth (sample)

**Author's Note:**

> well yeah there's gonna be a lot of stuff in here that doesn't make sense from an outside perspective - aka someone who isn't me and my other nerd friends who made this AU. 
> 
> the only details i can think to point out before-hand, are -  
> -very very long story short, takeo can feel mya's pain.  
> -mya and ally are a thing  
> -having been the captain of the royal guard since mya's parents were king/queen, takeo's known her since she was born  
> -also bc mya's mom was killed, and mya herself almost killed, when mya was still a baby, and her dad dying when she was about 13, takeo played a big part in raising her  
> -so yeah he's like a dad to her
> 
> this specific bit is a snippet just to see if anyone actually finds this interesting??? i have a bit more written/a lot more to be written if ppl actually like this. idk
> 
> enjoy!

Allison’s sword sliced through the last of the undead minions surrounding her, before she turned to check on her small unit. They had been lower level guards, having joined up more out of the kingdom’s need for fighters than for their own wants. Thus, it didn’t surprise Allison when she found all but one of them dead. He was only young, most likely barely old enough to serve in the kingdom’s ever shrinking military - and he looked frightened to all hell. There was a fair share of blood on his sword, but it didn’t look like he had enjoyed his combat; not that anyone really was at this point. The few people that went into this war searching for guts and glory were either dead or had realized how dangerous war truly was.

Still, here this kid stood; one of two survivors of a small squad, and apparently ready to take on the next threat whenever it approached. However, Allison decided that the area they were currently in didn’t seem to be attracting any more enemies, so the two  of them should fall back. The kid; to the medical site set up behind their lines - and Allison; to where-ever the Queen and her Captain currently were.

 

* * *

 

Mya and Takeo had been split up. An enormous amount of the Dark Mage’s monsters had attacked one of the kingdom’s small check-points, where the two of them had currently been stationed. Mya, having been thinking more with her heart than her head, ran off to protect a group of civilians that came along to help with supplies. Takeo, who was a little busy defending himself from attacks, hadn’t noticed the Queen separating from his company. As soon as he  _ did _ realize she was gone, a pang of worry shot up his spine. Knowing full well how Mya would risk anything for her people, Takeo followed the sounds of horrified screaming, hoping to find her fighting to protect them.

 

* * *

 

Seeing smoke coming from a check-point in the distance, as well as hearing the chaos in the air, Allison decided to help defend it from the monsters, and hoped that maybe her Queen was there. The two of them had been apart on the battlefield for too long, and she just wanted to see her, make sure she was alright, and not have to leave her side again. Mya had ordered her to take a small unit of inexperienced soldiers to where she had heard there was lower-level enemy activity. Putting Allison in charge showed just how much the Queen trusted her, but sending her with a handful of boys - completely foreign to the concept of a war - had been more of an exercise for the group than for Allison in particular. Having proved with the number that survived that they hadn’t been ready for even such a minor task, Allison was slightly disappointed in being unable to fulfil the goals of her Queen, but right at that second she was more worried about the ultimate fate of the war. The Mage’s forces were more powerful than almost any of them could have predicted, and things were certainly not looking good throughout the battlefield. Being this deep into enemy lines, for all Allison knew, the kingdom she was fighting for could have very well been burned to the ground, and her Queen along with it. However, those were thoughts she was determined to keep solidly out of her mind until they were proven correct.

That was one of the reasons finding Mya was important to her - to prove those ideas wrong.

 

* * *

After dispatching the few remaining ghouls attacking the small group of civilians, Takeo was unable to find Mya among them. Quickly demanding if any of them had seen her, they all confirmed that she had been there helping them, but ran off towards the armory tent after a much larger creature was seen approaching it.

Without saying anything else, Takeo took off in the direction they had sent him, only to reach the armory, and find just his second-in-command inside, resupplying.

 

* * *

 

Having arrived at the checkpoint and deciding most of the threats had already been taken care of, and that Mya was nowhere to be found, Allison headed quickly to the armory to resupply before headed back out to find her. Within only a couple seconds of being in there, Knight Captain Takeo ran in, seemingly surprised to see her inside. Allison was also surprised; and worried; to see Takeo without the Queen. Both of them asked where she was, and both realized horribly that the other had no idea.

Not wanting to waste the small amount of time it would take to wait for Allison to resupply, or to resupply himself, Takeo turned and exited the armory tent almost instantly - dead-set on finding Mya as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

It really only took her another couple seconds to finish up fixing her armor, so Allison wasn’t surprised when she found Takeo still within eyeshot outside of the tent. What was surprising was that he seemed to be just standing there. Quickly closing the distance between the two of them, Allison stepped in front of him and gave him a concerned look.

“What is it?” She asked, not entirely sure she was going to like the answer.

“Something's--”  _ Wrong. Horribly wrong. _ But Takeo was only able to get one word of his answer out before a pain hit him so severely his vision went red. His face twisted in agony - and a moment later absolute dread - as his sword fell from his hand. Both hands then quickly went to the top of his abdomen, where he held on tightly as the pain shooting through him caused his knees to buckle.

Allison caught her commander as he fell to the muddy ground, actively examining him for any new wounds that could have caused such a reaction. Unable to find any that severe, her facial expression too contorted in absolute horror as she realized what this meant.

“M-Mya-...!” She gasped out.

Mya was hurt.  **Very badly** .

Takeo was attempting to climb back to his feet, but his vision was blurring and his legs just wouldn’t cooperate. He needed to  _ find her _ . It felt like he had been skewered through the middle with a blade -- which could only mean one thing.

 

* * *

 

Mya had been able to chase the large monster out and away from the armory - at least she thought she had. It became obvious soon after she chased it up a nearby incline that it had just been a trick to separate her from everyone else. Allison was gone, her army was gone, and now Takeo was gone. She was alone; alone with one large creature in front of her, and a smaller, much sneakier one behind her. At least, she didn’t know the Dark Mage had been right behind her until his serrated blade was sticking out of her belly ---- and he was laughing maniacally behind her.

Quickly unable to hold herself up, the Queen fell to her knees, and then onto her side, with the Mage’s blade still pierced through her. He was talking down at her, probably saying something about how weak she truly was, but she couldn’t hear him. She was losing consciousness, blacking out at the pain coursing through her body. Small cries and gasp for air left her mouth as she fought to stay awake.

The last thing she heard before completely passing out, was a blood-curdling scream coming from the check-point back at the bottom of the incline.

 

* * *

 

Allison saw several civilians crying out and pointing at something in the distance that she couldn't see from her position on the ground with Takeo. Knowing that one of them was certainly in a better position to find and help Mya, he waved Allison off as he continued to try and stand up on his own. Putting up no resistance to leaving him, she nodded, and quickly headed over to see what the civilians were looking at. 

Mya was at the top of the nearby hill, her sword impaled through the large monster towering in front of her. What everyone was concerned about, what had been Allison’s assumption of the horrible reality; Was the Dark Mage towering  _ behind _ her, with  _ his _ enchanted blade impaling  _ her _ .

The initial shock of seeing the woman she loved skewered by the man she  _ despised _   wore off, leading to absolute   _ r a g e  _ .  An inhuman shriek flew from her lungs as she charged up the hill with her sword drawn. 

The Mage turned towards her, a manic grin plastered in his face. Ever since he had met this… Child Queen, he had wanted to kill her. It seemed he was getting his wish, but he wouldn't have time to enjoy it. This knight running towards him, he didn't recognize her at first. It took him a second, but it was the assassin he'd hired all those years ago to kill the little brat currently wrapped around his sword. He had heard of Allison making herself at home in Mya’s kingdom - but he never imagined she would have taken up arms for her, let alone become someone who would risk running straight into death to save her. It was kind of funny, actually, to think the only reason Allison probably ended up meeting Mya was because the Mage had hired one to kill the other.

But from the looks of Allison’s reaction to Mya’s currently situation? Her relationship with The Queen had more depth than the typical Knight-Royalty one did. Even with her ability to stay awake failing her, the Mage noticed a very subtle reaction from Mya when she heard Allison screaming. She may not have even realized it, but her bloodied mouth moved to form “Ally”, which she repeated a few more times before her eyes drifted shut.

The Mage may not have had much experience with how royalty typically associates with their subjects, but giving a random knight a nickname and being able to identify them based on their voice didn't seem like it should be the norm. If he had more time, maybe he could find out just how deep the relationship went - messing with  _ that _   would be a lot of fun - but he barely had enough time to simply kill the little Queen before this Knight “Ally” reached their position on top of the hill. 

At least, not in the current situation. Did he really want to just… Kill Mya this quickly? All the effort that had led up to this moment, just to have it end in a couple seconds?

No. That wasn't how the Mage did things.

 

* * *

 

Allison charged as fast as she could up the hill, taking out any undead monsters foolish enough to stand between her and the man she was about to  _ behead _ .  Each creature she cut down fueled her rage, imagining every time it was that Mage on the end of her sword. She was going to gut him; no, torture him;  _ no _ , absolutely  _ destroy h _ -

Finding a second to glance back up at the top of the hill, Allison found a large cloud of smoke quickly consuming the Mage and the Queen. From the look on his face, he was using a lot of magic to apparently just summon a distraction. Knowing that he wouldn’t waste the energy on something so trivial with Allison so close, she tried to think of what other purpose this spell he was casting could have. Unable to get too far in her thought process before her mind was brought back to focusing on the other monsters attacking her, she just knew she had to get to Mya as fast as possible if there was any hope in helping her.

Each creature slain brought her closer, but every second that passed the smoke cloud at the top of the hill grew larger, until Allison could no longer see even a silhouette of the Mage or Mya. She cried out again, louder; this time less out of her own animalistic need to, more in order to make sure Mya knew she was coming to help her.

 

* * *

 

Back at the check-point, Takeo was being followed by two healers as he tried his best to chase after Allison. He was able to pull himself to his feet, slowly trying to force the pain out of his mind in order to walk. The healers had noticed him clinging to his chest and struggling to move, and they wouldn’t exactly be doing their job if they didn’t make sure the Captain of the Royal Guard was alright. Obviously Takeo knew they wouldn’t find anything physically wrong with him, and stopping to let them look at him would be wasting time Mya didn’t have. He kept trying to wave them away, tell them to go back and find someone who actually needed their help; but they wouldn’t listen. 

Desperate for time, desperate to find Mya before it was too late, Takeo channeled his pain into rage; he roared at the healers, roughly shoving one of them to the ground before drawing his sword on them. Mya would hate that he resorted to violence against civilians in order to get to her, but  _ getting to her _   was more important than the well-being of any civilian.

He’d kill them if he had to, he just hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

 

* * *

 

Allison slaughtered through creature after creature, until she made it to the top of the hill. The smoke was so thick she was having trouble breathing, but that was not going to stop her. She cut down the few remaining undead, blindly heading through the smoke to find Mya and that Mage bastard--

“Edward!” Allison cried out, knowing just how much the Dark Mage hated being referred to by name. “Edward Richtofen!” Surprised to not have gotten a response within the first couple seconds after shouting, she continued to wade through the smoke with her sword drawn. Even if he had just left Mya there to bleed out and die, the Mage could not have gotten that far. He had to be----

Suddenly, there was a single bolt of blue lightning that seemed to appear out of thin air. Allison shielded her eyes, then threw herself to the ground to protect herself from the blast. When the sounds off dirt and rocks falling back onto the Earth died down, she lifted up her head. There was no longer any smoke in the air, and she hoped there wouldn’t be any more lightning.

Was that what the smoke had been? Really just a distraction, but for this lightning attack, instead of anything else? If that was the case, it had been a large waste of effort on the Mage’s part.

The Mage.

**The Mage.**

**_That fucking Dark Mage._ **

He wasn’t there anymore. Neither was Mya.  _ That _   was what had just happened. Edward hadn’t intended to kill Allison with the smoke and the lightning. It had all been for a much more powerful spell.  _ A teleportation spell _ . Allison had heard about them, but never believed they were actually possible. She might have even been impressed, had she not been absolutely horrified at the reality of the situation. The Dark Mage had Mya, god knows where, and there was nothing Allison could do about it.

She climbed to her feet, just to end up back on her knees again. Not only was Mya her friend; she was her Queen - that made it her  _ job _   to keep her safe. But, she was not just her friend and her queen; Mya was her  **world** . --- That made it her  **_need_ **   to keep her safe.

Knowing she’d failed to do that, was tearing Allison apart inside. She couldn’t  _ breathe. _ In an act of desperation, she dropped her sword to the ground, took off her helm and threw it away from herself. It rolled a small distance through the mud, stopping when it clanged into something. The noise brought her out of her frantic thoughts long enough for her to look at its source. There was a sword, half buried in the ground, and her helm had knocked into it. Allison wasn’t going to pay it any more mind, until she noticed engravings in the blade that she’d only seen once before.

It was Mya’s mother’s sword. It wasn’t surprising that Mya had chosen to bring it out here, Allison just hadn’t known about it. Without even thinking about it, she lent down to pick it up, intending to put it in her sheath and keep it until she found Mya. She would want it back, after all. But when she grabbed the handle of the sword, and went to wipe mud off of it, she noticed how  _ red  _ it was. A couple seconds went by with her just staring down at the sword, her mind not yet completely processing what that meant. 

Her hands were covered in red, it was all over her armour from when she dove to the ground, and as the sword slipped from her grasp she realized she was standing in a puddle of it.

 

**It was all** **_Mya’s blood_ ** **.**

 

* * *

 

Finally able to move within eyesight of the top of the hill, Takeo stared up at Allison, who was knelt down on the ground, holding something in her lap he couldn’t see. 

He _had_ seen the blue lightning, however, knowing immediately what it meant. It was the same thing he’d seen nineteen years ago when the assassin who killed Mya’s mother escaped.

As long as Mya’s pain was still getting through to him, it meant she was still alive. The problem was, now he didn’t know **where** she was. For all he knew, she could be several kingdoms away, alone with this mad man. He prayed that wasn’t the case, but knew there was absolutely nothing he could do about it right now if it was.  _ Now _ , the army needed to retreat back to the kingdom, regroup, and find Mya as soon as physically possible. 

It was after he had ordered two knights to get Allison, Takeo realized that, until they found Mya, he was in command; not just of the army, or the guard, but the  **kingdom** . Those had been Mya’s wishes, anyway, much to his opposition. No matter how many times he told her one of her royal advisers should be named as her successor until she had an heir, she refused to listen to him. Not that  _ that _   was new. The thought of Mya possibly not being found, or him just not getting to her in time, didn’t even enter his mind as a possibility. Takeo  _ was   _ going to find her. If he didn’t, and the kingdom believed their Queen to be dead, he was going to be named King. Even if he could still feel her pain; feel her  _ struggling _ ; the people wouldn’t accept that he just “knew” Mya was still alive -- even if he was willing to make public the magic that connected the two of them.

 

* * *

 

The knights sent by Takeo stood a few steps away from where Allison was knelt in the muddy ground. They didn’t really have any ideas of what was going on, they just knew the Queen and the Mage were now nowhere to be found, and now the Queen’s personal guard was openly weeping while covered in blood and clutching onto a sword. It was odd, to say the least, to see someone who was usually so strong now so visually upset.

“... Ma’am…?” One of them asked, followed by the other elbowing him. “Uh-- C-Commander...?” He corrected himself.

Allison raised her head to look at the knights. One of them flinched back, genuinely scared by how she was glaring at them. Her attention went back to the sword as she gently slid it into her sheath, before standing up slowly. Her bloodshot eyes fell on the smaller of the knights.

“Where is Captain Takeo Masaki?” She deadpanned.

“Sir--- Ma’am--.. Uh--” Seeing Allison’s frustration growing, he cleared his throat and better composed himself. “After he sent us to get you, he headed off towards the Queen’s tent. I believe I heard him say something about sending word to all troops; about regrouping back at the castle.”

Nodding, she pushed past the two of them and hurried to Takeo, needing to get a solid answer on whether or not Mya was still alive.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so yeah there's gonna be a lot of stuff in here that doesn't make sense as i said, but i hope my tiny explanations at the beginning helped and it was still enjoyable
> 
>  
> 
> Queen Mya - my OC  
> Knight Commander Allison "Ally" - my nerd friend's OC  
> Takeo "Captain of the Royal Guard" Masaki - COD:Zombies character obvi  
> Edward "asshole Dark Mage" Richtofen - COD:Zombies character obvi


End file.
